


unknowns

by humancorn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Before they go to the bed and breakfast & wax museum to stop the unknowing, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I suppose this takes place sometime post-MAG 117, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm-Up Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: JonMartin Fluff that takes place the night before the gang heads off to stop the Unknowing.





	unknowns

Jon was tired. He was insanely tired.  So, when Martin offered him tea, he accepted, and when that tea was accompanied by Martin’s company, Jon didn’t resist. They sat there, on the small sofa in what was colloquially thought of as the Archive break room, drinking a light Darjeeling blend. Jon was counting the minutes until Martin started babbling, while trying not to focus too heavily on the possibility that he may not see him nor hear his babble again after tomorrow. And while that may have been a somewhat comforting thought  _ months  _ ago, it now chilled him to his very core. Which was why, he reasoned with himself, he didn’t pull away when Martin tugged at his free hand, holding it lightly in his own. It was pleasant in a warm way, the kind of warm that settled into your chest and stayed there for hours. Nice, pleasant, and easy. 

 

Martin, for his credit, hadn’t said a word since he’d arrived back with the tea. He just sat there, silent and still beside him, his chest heaving with a heavy breath every once in a while, fingers tightening around John’s hand every-so-often, as if to check if Jon was still there. And he was, still there, of course. Where else would he be? Jon intertwined their fingers and took another sip of his tea, smiling despite himself when Martin gasped, almost too quiet for him to hear. Tomorrow may very well kill him, hell, it may very well kill them all, but tonight? Tonight was going to be his own. It was going to be alright. 


End file.
